Students, Sex and Superheros
by Beth9891
Summary: AU Super hero Fict : there is an ancient war between people deemed supernaturals( those that possess superpowers) When a prophecy predicts that four students in the newly christianed supernaturals will be key in deciding which side wins, there is plotting and decption to tempt these students to each side. The story takes place at a school for those with super powers. Eventual Blam
1. Prologue

**Greeting! so this is a fanfict that is a bit of a spoof. I am not really sure exactly were I am going to take it or how long it will be but it will end with BLAM as the main couple there will be many other couplings throuhgout the story. Also these characters will not all be as depicted on glee. It is a superhero fict and therefore I needed some villians, so please don't be offended if certain characters are just plain out evil!**

**This is AU none of the characters attended Mkinley. The story will be told throuhg alternating POV. Well hope you enjoy. PLEASE Read and REview!**

Prologue: In a land of legends 

Looking outside the quiet, pastoral English village one would never suspect that there was more going on then the idle gossip of old women, or haggard hustle of tired house wives. No, looking at the town of Chandler no one would for one moment believe that it sheltered one of the world's most prestigious and secretive facilities. Chandler Collegiate. No unlike Harvard, or Princeton or even Stanford this school was not a household name, at least not to the majority of households. This Collegiate in fact was not even a college of sorts but was home to young and rambuncous youth that would be much more expected in a high school. It had the appearance of a private school, stately, reclusive, a few miles removed from the actually town itself. The large castle like building was quite large and the stone wall surrounding the property gave it a foreboding feeling, well at least to outsiders. Despite its size it didn't actually have that many pupils in attendance and those that were all fell within the 14-16year range. No, the biggest difference Chandler Collegiate had from numerous private boarding schools littered across the world was the credentials required to join its ranks. For all C.C students shared one thing in common, they all possessed powers.

But, no you say! Surely this is stuff of legend and Hollywood. Well I'm afraid to report that this is not a myth thought up by a deranged writer, or a fairy tale told to you by your decrepit, sweet, and slightly odd smelling grandmother, no this is a story of truths. The truths that so many of tried to hide. How the continued existence and wellbeing of mankind will come down to good vs. evil. To be more precise; the protégées selected by S.A.S.H. vs. those selected by L.O.D. Like all things in life, the fate of everything you hold dear could be decided on one action or decision made by a stranger. One can only hope that when the time comes, the right decision will be made.

Chronicle one: A battle a millennia old.

The war between defenders and possessors (not to elude that they can possess someone) had been waging on for centuries, or maybe millennia...no one really remembers anymore. These two distinctly separate bodies of the supernaturally gifted were waging a war in regards to how to define and interact with ordains (regular bob and sue humans).

The defenders are what you might label as the 'good guys', and this particular group held the belief that supernatural's should coexist peacefully and unobtrusively with ordains. There was a however an increasing number of supernatural's who were choosing to align with the side of the possessor's (aka. Bad guys). This side felt that superpowers were an evolutionary advancement and that ordains should be a) enslaved or to the more fanatical members b) eliminated completely.

This fight really should not come as a surprise why even the ordains had wars along these basis (if not exact details), Hitler, Mao or Stalin were just a few to subscribe to the purest line of thought.

So it was true this battle has been ongoing for a time, both side retaining loss, both inducing causalities in the ordain population all to result in inconsequential power shift towards either faction. And this fact was the very reason that both sides held the new prophecy in such importance.

_while the north lies cold,_

_ the beasts of the savanna's will behold, _

_The suns retreat to the gloom._

_ The final time for wars of powers long fought _

_will be begin matter naught._

_Within the generation of youth_

_ Four born to this season_

_ determine which side will prevail._

_ For one youth, exuberance and charm_

_ may cause the other side harm._

_ Or perhaps ice, light and brains_

_ will results in their ultimate gain_

_. The side that procures theses four _

_can open any door._

_Wrong or right resides_

_ on either dark or light tides._

While not the most eloquent of prophecies ever proclaimed it was quickly determined that the event in question to take place January 15, 2010 in the form of a solar eclipse readily viewed from Africa, Asia and most of eastern Europe. It was further more deciphered that the newest generation of the supernatural would contain the elusive and highly sought after four.

As most supernatural's were considered of learning age when they entered the 14-16year old bracket, it was Figgins' job to determine if they were considered trainable and decide just which supernatural's would be welcomed to join (his power was rather specific). This particular class differed from all others in the fact that not only would it be heavily scrutinized, but that also all included in this class where born in the month of January.

Of course due to certain phrasing in the prophecy certain students held more interest to the warring factions then others. Before the teenagers had ever stepped foot on Chandler's collegiate campus; Blaine Anderson, Michael Chang, Kurt Hummel, Samuel Evans and Marley Rose held particular interest to all involved.

The game plan for both sides was similar to it had always been. Try and sell certain youth who may have a particularly useful ability on the merits of joining your side. The only difference this time around was instead of adding more soldiers to use and dispose of as each side saw fit, they would be attaining four abilities that would win them the war.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

_The League of Doom _

There were many different teams formed for many different reasons. The teams in charge of the actual leadership and strategy of course were the most prestigious, then of course came those that actually saw battle, the war teams ranged from mercenaries, spies, stealth fighters and blunt soldiers. The war teams were of course highly regarded and it was considered an honor to be selected for this duty. Below this came the teams in charge of securing and controlling the war beasts, war beasts were vital for victory and these fantastical creatures needed a heavy hand to stay on target. Then there came the recruiters, only a step above the homers (the dreaded team, in charge of supplies and making the rest of the teams comfortable). The recruiters were the team in charge of recruiting and basic training. Those on this team were suppose to be secret and unknown but for the most part their identities were familiar. The possessor's recruitment and basic training team was called '_The League of doom_, 'a name of course thought up by its current leader; a fierce, immoral, quick witted and tongued woman by the name of Sue Sylvester.

Sue served as the head cheerleading coach at Chandler, (the school served as neutral territory. Each side was allowed an equal number of teachers/recruiters. Figgins was not aligned with either side of the fight) and was known not only for her ruthlessly tight running of her team, but for her fearful ability to cause the illusion of insufferable pain. Sue had been one of the war's most efficient warriors and had only after years of service reached the age of retirement. While it had been widely thought that she would take over for the possessor's main leader following the prophecy it was thought that she would serve her team better in sussing out the four chosen.

The remaining members on the LOD team included;

Sandy Ryerson, a rather twisted and perverted member of the club with the ability to transport himself from location to location with a snap of his Michael Jackson glove clad fingers. He of course had been deemed unfit for battle despite his rather favorable power. His personality and his perversions determined far too unseemly to be relied upon. After a great deal of debate it was agreed upon that the person best suited to control these perversions was none other than Sue Sylvester thus his inclusion on the team.

Dustin Goolsby, was formally the teacher for a competing school that was shut down due to funds being directed towards the war and away from educating those needed to fight it. He was now assigned to become a member of the C.C. staff. He was widely known for his manipulation of electrical molecules. According to him his electrical personality and presence resulted in his superpower, most just think it's due to the friction of what few brain molecules he possesses colliding together in his cavernous head. His over bearing and sleazy personality not to mention vanity kept him from advancing far in the battle field and he was demoted to recruiting, It was rumored that because he was good looking the powers that be thought he had a better chance at seducing recruits to join then he did seducing the opposition to lay down their arms.

Terri Shuester, the ex-wife of the opposition team's leader and a mean and vindictive shrew (so others state). Her power was almost as feared as Sue's, something termed corruption induction. This allowed her to feed of the negativity and insecurities of others (teenagers being particularly vulnerable) and cause them to fall further into a spiral of self destructive thought and behaviors. In reality she could care less about the actual 'cause', the LOD was supporting. She had simply joined to best spite her ex-husband who happened to be on the opposition's recruiting team, thus her request to be placed in recruitment rather then battle.

Cassandra July is the final official member of the LOD. She is an attractive, manipulative and jealous aging star. Once believed to be the one to watch out for on the battle field, a series of mistakes left her the laughing stock of the possessors. This sharp descent from grace resulted in her already vicious, bitter personality to only intensify. Cassandra is known for her graceful and lithe dance moves and her power comes directly from her formidable spin. A spin known to induce cyclonic speed winds.

There is a sixth member of the LOD, although to be fair he plays for both sides (of course this is only known to him). Carl Howell, the master of the stunning smile (a smile so stunning they say that it can knock out his opponents with a simple grin) is both greedy and clever. Not really caring for either of the causes he is in the war simply to benefit himself both financially and positionally. He long ago decided if he played his cards right he would be on the winning side regardless of which side triumphed. He was chose to be placed on the recruiting team simply because he was a coward and did not want to risk his life when he really cared little for which team actually won.

It is a month after the prophecy is declared and approximately 3 months before the new year at Chandler begins that these dark and devious mentors find themselves huddled together at a hole in the wall tavern. _Adrenalin_, is a rundown, out of the way establishment known for its sketchy patrons and often the recipient of a peace officer dragged from his usual patrol to break up a bar fight.

"Alright, you pathetic group of burnouts, stalkers and all around creeps, tell me you have something useful on our pubescent pimply self obsessed targets" Sue states effectively calling the meeting to order.

"Well I will say that this year's crop of candidates are particularly appeasing aesthetically" Sandy offers a predatory gleam in his eyes.

Sue sighs glaring at him, "Don't make me regret getting you off on those drug charges and entrusting you with our precious youth pink dagger, keep your pervy child sized hands to yourself. Anyone else have something I can actually use?"

"Well, I have carried through with some early recruiting as you so stipulated. Mrs. Fabrey, from my yoga class has guaranteed that her daughter Quinn is willing to work undercover for LOD and do some behind the scene recruiting. Her ability to duplicate herself should prove useful in the covert angle of it all" Cassandra offered up swishing the contents of her wine glass around with boredom.

"Excellent, burnt out Christina angular without the voice, glad to see not everyone on this miserable team is a blithering idiot" Sue complimented looking pleased. She took her time swallowing the rest of some horrible green protein powdered smoothie before turning her glare on the rest of the group.

"Hey, Srgt. Handsome has been busy as well! It takes a lot of effort to look this good!" Gordon defended fixing a stray hair. Sue continued to glare. "Oh right, the sniveling kids. Well I did some background checking and may have gone incognito to spy on a few of the more promising members… I think this Blaine kid holds real promise. I saw him perform. For being a member of the technology coma induced generation he actually has some talent, nothing close to me of course…."

"I don't care if the pocket prep can sing or not, you incredibly good looking but brainless fool, what about his powers?" Sue interrupted frustration evident

"Oh….um right, well he seems to live up to the charm part of the riddle thingy, he appeared to be a leader of sorts so yeah he has promise" Gordon finished lamely, obviously not having done that part of the assigned tasked.

Sue rubbed her eyes wearily, " honey badger, anything?" she turned to Terri who was buffing her long talon like nails.

" Of course, I used my seniority at Sheets N things, to get up and close to several of the targets…Kurt Hummel definitely fills the role for the ice part of the prophecy, not to mention he is an obvious diva with several personality flaws…he should be perfect for our side. Offer him the right Gucci bag and he is ripe for the taking, also I observed Santana Lopez , I don't think that she has any of the prophecies stated powers, but she could be useful. She is just raging with hate and anger and has an acid tongue, if handled correctly she should fit the possessor's needed characteristics quite proficiently". Terri updated the group.

"Excellent, recruiting a vindictive shrew seemed to be the right decision" Sue validates. Terri smiles slyly in return.

"finally Dr. mega watt's anything to add? "Sue looks over to Carl who is practicing his different smiles in a compact mirror.

"Well of course Sue! I cleaned teeth of almost every one of the teens in question, let me tell you dental hygiene is not what it used to be, would you believe Brittany Pierce thought rinsing her teeth with Dr. Pepper was a good idea? Something about him being a Doctor… "he answers shaking his head to himself.

"I don't give a crap about their teeth cleaning habits, once again you idiot… their powers!" Sue snarls back.

"Well, Brittany could be quite powerful once she learns to control her abilities but not one of the chosen as far as I can tell, Michael Chang is promising…he is quite graceful, Rachel Berry, Blaine's twin unfortunately doesn't seem to be one of the four…which is odd I mean if Blaine is supposedly one of the chosen shouldn't his twin be as well? Unless we are wrong about Blaine…" Carl rattles off

Sue clears her throat and glares.

"Right, anyway Marley Rose cancelled her appointment so that was a bust, the only other one of the generation to come in was Wade…or I mean Unique, who might have a useful power but once again I don't think she is one of four" Carl finishes shrugging.

"Alright so from the information you buffoons gathered, pocket gay, Asian ninja, and porcelain will definitely be targets, the rest we will try for but they are not priorities. Now I have come up with a few advantages for our team. My second cousin's nephew through my mother's side, Samuel Evans happens to likely be one of the four chosen, so he will be working for our side, as well as my adopted daughter Becky with her super hearing abilities will prove useful at getting information while at school" Sue informed them. The rest of the team looked mildly impressed at their leaders connections.

"Alright so we have a basic plan to follow. League of doom you are dismissed go forth and destroy" Sue dismissed them saluting.

"Chandler collegiate babies watch out, General Zod is out to destroy" Sue states grinning wickedly before forcefully pushing a waitress out of her way, ignoring the heavily loaded tray of glasses that crashed forebodingly to the floor as she stalked out of the bar.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

_Secret Association of Super Hero's (S.A.S.H)_

The opposing team's chosen recruiters are much more respected within the Possessor's recruiters, the Defenders of course placing higher importance on education and recruitment than the possessors. The Defender's recruitment team is called 'The _Secret Association of Superheroes_" or S.A.S.H. and is led by the compassionate, idealistic and perhaps a tad naïve William Shuester.

It really is not entirely his fault for his inhumanly empathetic ways, for that is fortunately (or maybe unfortunately) his super power, empathetic perception. Will's power is really the exact opposite of Sue and Terri's powers it allows him to understand and sense the hopes, dreams and fears of others. Due to his compassion his team is not ruled with an iron fist resulting in perhaps a little bit of disarray and in-house conflict.

The remaining members of S.A.S.H include:

Burt Hummel, who is by far the most level-headed of the group. He serves as the anchor which should be no surprise since his power is geokinesis (the manipulation of earthen elements). He tends to be fair but passionate about the defender's cause, especially now that it is thought that his son, Kurt Hummel could likely be one of the chosen. Burt loves everyone and everyone seems to love him.

Holly Holliday is Will's current love interest and this relationship is just one of the many interpersonal factors that cause the team to be a little temperamental. Holly is incredibly attractive and openly affectionate, confidant in her sexuality and body. This causes a little tension between her and another member on the team Emma Pillsburry who is the exact opposite of Holly. Holly's super power is water bending, believed to have found her because of her fluidity in life. Her ever revolving life is well suited to the substitute teacher role she takes at C.C. Collegiate, though she does spend a lot of her time as the sex-ed teacher.

Emma Pillsbury is the third member of the team. While Holly is adventurous, fluid and confidant, Emma is quiet, shy and rigid. She is the current spouse of Carl Howell but it is widely suspected that she is secretly in love with William Shuester. Emma's huge heart and caring nature are evident in her power of healing. One of the most respected powers in nature, Emma is able to heal most afflictions with a touch of a hand. She serves as the guidance counselor at C.C. collegiate.

Shannon Bieste, Shannon or Coach Bieste is a generous, warm, lonely individual. Her physical appearance and aggressive mannerism often scare off potential suitors. Her physicality however is exactly what gives her, her super powered strength. She uses this physical advantage to mentor her students in 'supernatural P.E, and serve as coach for the football team'.

The final member of the team of course is Carl Howell, who as stated previously is working both sides. He is the current husband of Emma Pillsbury and serves as the general health advisor to the student body.

"Okay, are we all present and accounted for?" Will asked the eclectic group of adults that had gathered at the _Showmance_ coffee house.

"Unfortunately, Will can we speed this up? I have a Pilates class at two" Holly replied rolling her eyes at her boyfriend's dramatic attempt at professionalism. _Really_? She thought _what was the point? Surely they could have established the plan and details via email or Skype, at least that way she could have avoided the prissy glare of Emma up close and personal. _

Will shot her a disapproving look, "Can we have the minutes from our last session?" he asked ignoring the glare Holly sent him.

"Um, Will, why don't we just go right ahead and discuss the reason why you called us to meet a good 3 months ahead of schedule?" Burt cut in his voice firm but patient, no doubt hoping to avoid complete dissention among the ranks.

Will glanced at the petulant looks of his colleagues faces and sighed giving in, "Okay, so last time we met everyone was tasked with finding out a bit more about the potential students this year, what with the prophecy and everything."

"Prophecy?" Shannon asked distractedly while shoveling a giant chocolate muffin into her mouth.

"Yeah, only the most important reveal since sliced bread" Carl said sarcastically.

"Right, think I may have slept through that part" Shannon admitted sheepishly, all while chewing.

Emma wrinkled her nose in distaste as she took in the crumbs falling on the table. Superciliously she used a wet wipe to clean the already impeccably clean spot of table in front of her.

"Well we already discussed Blaine and Rachel, both I think are prime candidates for not only our side but maybe the chosen four, after all the prophecy only listed 3 different potential powers in each set so the fourth one remains a mystery" Emma imputed "And I think Sam Evans is most definitely one of the four, though I haven't been able to get far on information on which way he might swing…" she added a little let down.

"No, Emma that is fantastic" Will beamed at her, while Holly glared, "Any luck on your end of things hol?"

Holly smiled at the pet name, "Yeah you betcha hot stuff, um I really like Mike change for one of the four, the prophecy talks about grace and he definitely has that, also think that Santana girl is all sorts of sexy with her fire on our side we could definitely pull some of the guy students our way. As far as the guys go I've been looking at Ryder not really sure how we would use his power but waste not, want not" Holly listed off, "Oh and the other Asian one, Tina? Invisibility would be a big game changer you would think."

"You did awesome babe, okay everyone else?" Will complimented kissing Holly's cheek.

"Oh, those prophecies…..uh yeah I looked into that Finn kid, think he has a power similar to mine, not too sure about him doesn't seem the sharpest tool in shed… and that Artie kid, had a conversation with him. He's not one of the four but he definitely would be a plus on our side. I think he is swayed in our direction anyway. I looked for Noah? Or puck or something but his records were sealed pretty tight with him being in Juvie and all, not sure what to do with that information" Shannon explained, absently reaching for the last half of Carl's biscotti.

"hmmm….well everyone can be saved" Will said looking a little concerned at the last nugget of information. "I think he has a brother or step brother coming, though I don't know what his power is, Jake?" he added.

"Well, as you all know my son is thought to possibly one of the four, I would like to say without a doubt he will be with the defender's but lately we haven't been seeing eye to eye on things so…." Burt trailed with a sigh.

"Oh I am sure he will be there when it counts, it's a teenage thing, rebellion and all" Emma assured him patting his hand lightly.

"Yeah well, that's exactly why you should be concerned, when I was a teen if there was something my parents didn't want me too do I was definitely going to do it" Holly retorted.

"uh yeah….the other two you asked me to check in on? Kitty came in for a cleaning, I'm not sure what her power is but she definitely did not like me….and the mouth on her, think she might be a lost cause. The other one Mercedes, she's got sass and I think her power falls in the bounds of telekinesis, swear she moved my spit cup like ten times when she was in" Carl added quickly trying to interrupt the stare off between holly and his wife.

"Carl is VERY good at reading people" Emma simpered while Will looked ready to punch Carl.

Burt rolled his eyes inwardly; dealing with this team was like dealing with a bunch of preschoolers though the preschoolers would be undeniably more mature without all the misplaced sexual tension. "Okay, so game plan, Blaine and Rachel are a definite goal, sounds like Artie is in our wheel house, I will try to convince my son, then the Mike kid and maybe Tina? That sound about right?" Burt asked taking control of the meeting.

"um….yeah…that's sounds good Burt" Will admitted looking somewhat shamed. "Alright fellow hero's we have a plan let's go and put it to action!" he dismissed them.

Will couldn't help the bounce in his step as he left the coffee house, "this was going to be a game changer and well who didn't love games?"


	2. Welcome to Chandler Collegiate

**so here is the first chapter. It will be told throuhg Rachel, Blaine, Sam's and Arties POV. Enjoy and remember to REVIEW! ;) (its a long one!)**

_Rachel POV:_

She straightened up her gold tie and made sure that her crisp white shirt was tucked into the navy skirt, donning the navy blazer as the last part of her school uniform Rachel smiled at herself in the mirror. She watched herself as a critical observer as she practiced her ritual morning scales, practice made perfect after all, and if you couldn't critically reflect on your performance how were you to become a star?

Okay so maybe she was being a little hyper-vigilant in her appearance and talent preparations today. It wasn't _Assessment Day_ everyday after all. Rachel had been attending the prestigious school Chandler Collegiate; School For The Gifted, for two weeks already and she knew that the rating she received in the next 24 hours would determine not only her overall standing and placement at the school, but whether or not she would even still have a place at all.

She knew she could have been worse off, her twin Blaine hadn't even gotten the benefit of the two weeks preparation that most of the other students had been given. Rachel was thrilled when she learned that not only was she considered special enough to attend such a exclusive school but that her recently acquainted twin brother Blaine had also been accepted. Of course she had been let down that Blaine would be missing the initial two week introductory period due to his responsibilities at Dalton (apparently Dalton and his friends were not as thrilled at his transfer as Rachel was). It wasn't that she was totally dependent on her brother (especially since she really had only known him a little over a year) but the fact was that Rachel had trouble making friends.

Something about her pure determination and strive to be the best was a little off putting to people her own age and they tended to shy away from her, especially when introduced to her domineering personality. So, yes she had hoped to have a friendly shoulder to cry on, should she need it but alas that had not happened.

Upon first arriving at the stately school, Rachel felt like she was home. From the ancient but up kept architecture, to the safety of regulated uniforms (what? She had terrible fashion sense and could never master what was deemed 'cool' to wear…thankfully uniforms solved that crisis), to the rolling green campus grounds, Rachel felt as if she had finally left the horror that was middle school behind her. Surely on a campus this upscale the caliber of students would be equally respectful and mature.

Of course Rachel should have known better, this was after all a high school. And just as in middle school her peers seemed to resent her drive to be the best. So what if Rachel had promptly signed up for every performance club there was…signing her name and adding her signature star after it. She was after all a star. She knew this, so why should she hide it from others? The biggest difference from the horribly average middle school that she had attended was that here she apparently had some modicum of competition.

She quickly discovered that after her name on every one of the signup sheets there had been one other, Kurt Hummel. She had seen the aforementioned boy, a diva in his own right. Tall, pale, all angles with cold crystal blue eyes that shouted to those around that he meant business. They really hadn't interacted much but from what she had seen he was someone to be taken seriously. Although his unnaturally high voice ruled him out of a leading man role in most of the performing arts, which of course only meant that he would most likely be competing against Rachel for the soprano parts. She thought his power to turn liquid to solids suited him, cold and icy. She had tried to be friendly but there was only so much good will one can extend a competitor so no, she had not managed friendship with him.

There was one boy in particular that had caught her interest, the abnormally tall football player Finn Hudson. Sure he didn't seem to grasp things like common sense or be able to hold much in the way of intelligent conversation, but he was cute and his obvious lower intelligence meant that he was little threat to Rachel's own stardom. Not to mention that he had actually been sort of nice to her. He hadn't jumped on the band wagon of calling her dwarf, or man-hands. Sadly it wasn't even a student who had begun this tradition but a teacher, the dreadful Coach Sylvester. Rachel had been shocked at this behavior from a teacher but quickly learned that this was typical of the slightly deranged cheerleading coach. It was no secret that Rachel was actively pursuing a Finn as possible boyfriend material, or at least a friend and she thought that perhaps she had achieved the latter.

The true monsters in her new class of morally questionable peers however where found in the form of the cheerleaders, Quinn Fabrey and Santana Lopez. From day one these two gorgeous and so typically cookie cutter mean girls had been gunning for her ultimate humiliation and destruction. Rachel was not even sure what she had done to become their current target but they certainly were not discreet with their disdain for the slender loud mouth brunette. Santana was in your face rude, with her constant cutting remarks not to mention calling her yentyl. While Quinn was sneakier, saying sweet condescending words that had a not so hidden edge to them all while tearing you down with her cold stare or an equally cool dismissive shrug of her shoulder.

But no matter, Rachel was used to this type of isolation; it allowed her to focus on her own training. While she was not entirely sure of what to call her super power or what exactly it entailed she knew that it fell in the realm of her voice. Part of _Assessment Day_ was being told exactly what her power was and how far she had left to go with its development…plus, today was the day when Blaine would arrive!

Heartened by the thought of a challenge and the hopes of a friendly face, Rachel gave herself one more quick glance and headed down for breakfast. Today was her day to shine!

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

The day had gone by slowly, she of course had a packed schedule of normal school classes as well as a few not so normal ones (history of supernaturals, different categories and subcategories of powers, defense strategy and protection). It was one of the main stipulations that all students who attended C.C. were expected to attend and maintain good grades in regular ordain classes, such as math, science and English. This was a bone of contention for many of the students attending who had assumed attending a school for the super- powered meant less homework. This was so not the case.

Considering her busy schedule Rachel was not given a lot of time to worry about her assessment that had been slated for 5pm that night. Assessments were scheduled throughout the day each 30min in length. Once you had taken your assessment you were secluded from the rest of the student population. Her assessment was scheduled an hour earlier then Blaine's (she had checked the schedule). She had not had the chance to catch up with him yet, his class schedule Mondays was rather opposite of hers . So when the lunch bell rang she eagerly headed towards the cafeteria, planning on meeting him there. They had agreed to this when she had used the dorm phone to call him last night (cell phones were not permitted on grounds…not that they would have actually worked anyway. Due to the different powers, many radioactive, electrical or molecular most modern technologies didn't function properly within a 2 mile radius of C.C. grounds. The local's had come up with all sorts of explanations for this, from the completely benign 'cell towers don't cover the area' to the truly bizarre 'the school used to be a sanitarium and the souls of its patients now haunt the area.')

Rachel entered the packed dining area. C.C. dining hall was quite different from your average high school cafeteria. Resembling more of a restaurant dining area then a public cafeteria; it was filled with circular tables all covered with bleached white table clothes and set with silver cutlery. There was of course still your stand-in line buffet line, but there were several pristinely clad servers dishing out the food selections and unlike public school there was a wide and varied selection of vegan options (which of course thrilled Rachel).

She scanned the room for her curly dark haired brother, noting that with his shorter stature it could prove troublesome to spot him amongst the vast school population. She should not have feared however because her eyes found him almost instantly and shockingly surrounded with a fare share of that population. As mentioned previously she and her brother were quite different when it came to interpersonal relations, while most people avoided her they seemed to flock to her brother. This little fact had been a sore point between the two of them; Rachel hated being out done even if it was by blood.

She watched as Blaine, practically bounced in place, animatedly throwing his hands about to illustrate what ever story he was in the midst of telling, the group around him hanging off of his every word. How was it that after a mere 4 hours at school he could already be comfortable casually throwing an arm around Mike Chang's shoulders or flirting with Brittany (one of the most popular cheerleaders at school and best friends with Santana)? Even the ice king Kurt seemed to have melted at her brother's antics, staring almost adoringly at the small curly headed boy. She huffed with irritation. She further scanned the room to see if she could spot Finn, or with dread the rest of the cheerleaders. She quickly spotted Finn who was sitting 4 tables to the right of her brother and glaring with unbridled disdain at him. _Huh_, _well I guess not everyone is enraptured by his appearance…of course it has to be the one boy I want to impress _she thought glumly. Sure she was jealous of her brothers charm but it could be used to benefit her as well….or not. Another of the football players, a tall gorgeous blond was sitting next to Finn and determinedly ignoring the disruption a few tables over.

Rachel debated on whether to go and say hi to Finn when she heard her name called. "Rachel!" Blaine cried out a look of excitement lighting up his face and making her instantly forget all the ill will she was feeling towards him. She watched as he leapt up off the table top and practically danced over to her engulfing her in a hug. (Well his essence anyway, physically he wasn't actually much larger then she was). Rachel took a small amount of satisfaction discreetly noting the shocked looks on Blaine's admirers' faces.

'Hi to you to" she said fondly smiling at him as he released her. "Come on, I was just telling Mike and the other's about the time Jeff and Nick accidently locked themselves in the dumbwaiter while trying to sneak food from the kitchen" he explained grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the group. (Nick and Jeff of course where two of his friends from Dalton, really from the stories she's heard she is pretty sure that the place was a zoo for the average deranged teenage boy).

When they had again joined the group of teens, there was a slightly awkward silence.

"Um…so how do you and Rachel know each other?" Artie asked. Artie had always been at least polite to Rachel although she really had little in common with the brilliant kid. Although she had admired the wide variety of tricks he could do with his wheelchair.

"Rachel's my twin! Though we were raised by different families, we actually only met each other about a year ago" Blaine rambled on a happy grin directed in her direction. Maybe that was why people liked her brother, who could possibly hate someone who was lived in a state of rainbows and sunshine? She had the feeling that the cheerleader Brittany standing next to him operated much on the same mood wave length.

"I didn't know you had a twin Rachel…" Kurt said then whispered conspiratorially in her ear "or that he'd be so hot."

Rachel was stunned for a moment; it was like she was actually being included for once. Sure she knew that the main reason was because of Blaine, but she hoped when he left that this sudden good will would continue on. She made a decision right then and there to try and be friendly to more people; maybe she would even make a friend or two.

"Well not as hot as me" she whispered back. Kurt gave a short laugh at this. "You know I think I have seen your name on every one of the signup sheets" he stated.

"And I yours" she replied back, continuing the light banter they'd begun.

"Well Rachel, you seem just enough of a diva for me to consider being friends with. I of course am Kurt Hummel but you already knew that. What class do you have after this?" He asked.

"Social studies of ordains" Rachel replied back instantly, of course she had memorized her class schedule.

Kurt wrinkled his nose in disgust a sneer on his face, "I don't understand why we have to study anything related to ordains…they really have no importance to me. Unfortunately I have that class as well. You can sit by me and my friends; Mercedes and Unique. I think you will like them"

Rachel felt an uneasy clench of her stomach at Kurt's comment on ordains, but she was not going to mess up her chance at having an actual friend so she readily agreed.

The rest of the lunch hour passed by rapidly and it seemed like mere minutes when the bell signaled it was time for classes.

Blaine broke off from Brittany and Mike to come over and give her a quick hug, "Hey, good luck for your Assessment! Mine is after yours sometime…meet you for dinner?" he asked "Bring your friends" he added smiling in Kurt's direction. Kurt looked like Christmas had come early.

"Sure thing, good luck yourself. See you later" Rachel replied over her shoulder as Kurt dragged her out of the hall.

Well goal number one achieved, make a friend. Now for goal number two….pass assessments.

_Blaine POV_

_Okay breath Blaine…you can do this_ Blaine mentally chanted as he approached two large ornate oak doors. The shiny brass name plate to the side of the door announced that the room he was now entering was the reception area. A second placard was located on top of the long marble counter directing guest to sign the sign-in sheet and wait their turn to be greeted by the secretary. A prim elderly looking woman half hidden due to the fact she was rifling through a large filing cabinet, located against the far wall. On Blaine's side of the counter there were several plush looking armchairs as well as a couch that looked like it belonged in a therapist's office rather than a school.

Blaine was used to luxurious items, his adoptive family was well off, and while his parents and brother were never home to appreciate it, they still filled their palatial home with the finest that money could buy. After 'the incident' at Westerville Public School (end of 7th grade), Blaine had transferred to Dalton Academy; a private all boys school, which until recently he had attended. Dalton tuition was expensive and its grounds and décor had reflected this, so yes Blaine was used to seeing nice surroundings. Chandler Collegiate however put even Dalton's interior designing to shame, it seemed to drip excess money. Blaine idly wondered just how much money his parents had forked over to ensure his enrolment here, not that there would have been a price too exorbitant for the chance to get Blaine out of their hair.

Sure they hardly saw him while he was at Dalton, but there were still weekends and holidays, and it looked bad for his mother's political career if he stayed at the school for those. Having him attending a boarding school in another country was a perfect solution. They could look like giving and generous parents for sending their son to a prestigious school, while never having to actually interact with them. Not that Blaine minded so much…at least not anymore.

Blaine pushed the unpleasant memory of coming out to his father out of his mind as he hesitantly cleared his throat to signal to Ms. Bletheim (according to the discrete name pin on her cardigan) that he had entered the room. Blaine fought the urge to wring his hands and did his best to ignore the butterflies that seemed intent on chewing their way out of stomach.

He had noticed that ever since his fourteenth birthday, (shortly after he had begun to attend Dalton classes) that how he was feeling affected how others reacted to him. Now before you say that of course this is normal, how you act towards people affects how they will act towards you…this was different. The effect that his mood had on people was way more intense then what would fall in the realm of normal. Even more bizarre was the fact that regardless of how he was feeling people seemed to be drawn to him. It didn't matter where he was, in the Dalton common room, at the mall, reading in the library, the moment he walked in people seemed to gravitate towards him. If he knew them already they would strike up a conversation or reach out to touch him casually, if they were strangers they would simply walk closer than normal or take the seat next to him even if all the seats around were empty. It was nothing overt and Blaine was far too self conscious to mention this change to anyone so he just kept his observations to himself. He did find it rather unnerving at times, although he had to admit he much preferred this to the isolation and bullying he had experienced at Westerville.

So, instead of showing his nerves, Blaine plastered a bright smile on his face and introduced himself to Ms. Bletheim, "Hi! I'm Blaine Anderson. I am the late transfer from Dalton…I was told to come here when I first arrived"

The smile did the trick. The older woman, whose face was covered with frown lines, took one look at Blaine and smiled warmly back. "Oh, we've been expecting you dear. You are one of two students to start part way in, the other girl, Marley hasn't yet arrived" she greeted him, shuffling through a packet of papers.

"Now I have a map and a few papers here for you to sign, all basic stuff. Unfortunately today is the day that students are assessed so they can be properly placed or sent home. I know that it will be a little overwhelmed what with no time to prepare but I have scheduled you close to last so you will have at least a little time to settle in. Hmmm…let's see" Ms. Bletheim trailed off pushing her bifocals that were slipping down her beak shaped nose back up, "here is a schedule of your temporary classes, they will all change after today anyway but this way at least you'll get to meet some of your peers" she said handing him the paper she had obviously been looking for.

Blaine glanced down at the schedule: English, Calculus, Advanced Physics, Phys. Ed, lunch, Art, History of Supernaturals (huh well that was different) and Dance were listed. All but the history class Blaine was familiar with. He had been placed in the advanced program at Dalton so he was not overly concerned with the difficulty of his school work at the moment; the supernatural subjects on the other hand were a whole different ball game.

Blaine had been told about the supernatural, and that he was in fact in possession of a power. He was told that his had to do with influencing people and pheromones but the exact effect and how it worked was not yet understood, thus assessments. He could not deny he was more than a little skeptical on this front as of now, but still just a more than a little curious.

"Would you happen to know if my sister Rachel is in any of these classes?" he enquired politely making sure to continue smiling.

He swore he saw Ms. Bletheim blush; okay maybe he had overdone the smiling thing. "Oh you are so polite dear. Not ALL the students here have your manners….now Rachel you said? As in Rachel Berry?" she asked obviously thrown by the different last names.

"Uh, yes that is correct. We were both adopted" Blaine answer leaving it at that and hoping that brief explanation would do. The last thing he wanted was to get into the whole back story of their separation and eventual reunion at the moment. It seemed to work.

"Oh, no dear I'm sorry the only period that lines up today is your lunch period" she answered looking regretful.

"Ok, that is fine. Just curious" Blaine answered trying not to look disappointed, it would have been nice to have someone fill him in on the ins and outs before facing the masses.

"Oh, Sam. You are here, good. You are late you realize" Ms. Bletheim snapped, her tone shifting from warm to icy instantly. Blaine looked behind him shocked by the abrupt change in her mannerisms.

A tall incredibly good looking blond stood behind him looking rather put out, "Yeah, Coach Sue sent me" he muttered apparently unhappy with the fact.

"Yes, you are to show Blaine here to English. I believe you have that first as well?" she asked, the reason she had frown lines now being made apparent.

"Yeah" Sam grunted back at her taking time to glare at Blaine.

Blaine felt himself physically shrinking into himself. Sam reminded him all too much of his former Westerville tormentors. He was on the cusp of saying he was fine with finding the class himself when Sam turned his back on him and basically spat, "Come on, I don't want to be late"

Blaine gulped and nodded meekly instantly hating his reaction. Why was he cow towing to this jerk. He squared his shoulders determined not to play the role of victim. Once in his life was more than enough thank-you. He turned and thanked Ms. Bletheim for her help, being rewarded with another smile before gathering his school bag and following stiffly after Sam.

He refused to think of what he could possibly have done to already offend this boy. He was not going to waste one more second thinking about it. No, Chandler Collegiate was NOT, I repeat NOT going to become another Westerville School. Not if Blaine had anything to say about it.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Blaine tried to forget about Sam's behavior throughout the day, he tried….really he did. He had attempted to catch up to him in the hall but the blond had walked to fast (hey Blaine was several inches shorter than the tall blond, you try catching up to someone with much longer legs and a deep desire to avoid conversation and see how easy it is). So no, Blaine had not managed to engage Sam in conversation before English, therefore failing to determine exactly what the hell his problem was. Blaine had covertly watched him interact with others throughout English and had arrived at the conclusion that Sam was friendly to just about everyone except for him.

Thankfully Sam's cold behavior didn't seem to extend to the rest of his classmates much to Blaine's relief. Mr. Pepper had placed him next a thin athletic Asian, by the name of Mike and a friendly kid named Artie. They unlike some others (whom Blaine was NOT obsessing about) were instantly friendly and welcoming. A few smiles and easy light conversations later and Blaine could see them becoming good friends. Mike was shy, somewhat reserved but had a wicked sense of humor under that muted exterior, while Artie was what you might call a class clown, making jokes about everything and anything.

The third person Blaine took a shine too was a cute bubbly blond, by the name of Brittany. True Blaine understood little of what she was saying but her warm smile and child like mannerisms made that factor matter not. (As soon he introduced himself, she had wrapped him in a hug that smelled like bubblegum and cat hair, all while stating "Oh you're a magical dolphin! I'm a half unicorn so we can be friends"). Blaine had smiled somewhat confused about to ask what she was talking about but had stopped when he saw Mike shake his head. Shrugging he decided to let it go and judging on the rest of his conversations with Brittany this had been the right decision.

This befriending of Brittany had led to one of his more memorable interactions that morning. There was apparently an unwritten rule at C.C.; no one talks or interacts with Brittany without first getting permission from her fiery friend, Santana (or as some called her behind her back Satan). This little fact seemed to have slipped everyone's thoughts when Blaine and Brittany walked arm in arm down the hall on the way to Calculus (yes Brittany's conversation and logic were rather off kilter but she was actually rather smart).

"Oh, crap dude….I totally forgot that you were new here….sorry!" Mike squeaked at him and quickly ducked into the boys washrooms as a beautiful Latina stalked towards Brittany and Blaine, fire burning in her eyes.

Blaine's eyes trailed after Mike in confusion, then quickly faced front and center as he noted the girl charging towards him.

"WHO are you Frodo, And WHAT exactly are you doing manhandling my Britts?" She shouted, her eyes narrowing into slits.

Blaine gulped, feeling dwarfed by the raging girl, "that would be Blaine Anderson, and Brittany was showing me too Calc" he replied is voice much steadier then he had expected.

The Latina took a step back and let her eyes travel slowly up and down Blaine, while not losing an ounce of hostility or hate in her eyes she stated "your hot, want to make out?"

Blaine blinked at her in confusion, maybe this girl was insane…."Um thank-you but I don't really play for your team" he replied cautiously trying to gage her expression but willing himself to relax and hoping it would also relax the girl. The back of his mind noted that Sam and another freakishly tall football player were watching the exchange from a few feet down the hall.

As Blaine willed the tension out of his body, he watched as the girl's posture also relaxed. She took another long look at him, squinting as if to test the validity of his words before taking another step back and allowing a half genuine smile, half smirk replace her snarl. "Well my Mexican third eye, seems to agree with you. Santana, and you gay Asian are going to be my new trophy gay" She stated leaning over and placing a quick peck on his cheek, before kissing Brittany's cheek as well. "Britts, Frodo, I have my assessment now so I won't see you for lunch but Aunt Tana here will see you later tonight." And with that declaration she spun on her heels and marched away, leaving Blaine looking flabbergasted and Brittany smiling happily.

"I think she likes you favorite dolphin" Brittany stated matter of factly, as if the past 5 minutes had not been the strangest of Blaine's existence. As they continued down the hall towards their next class Blaine couldn't help but throw a glance over his shoulder at Sam and the other boy, both of whom were glaring at him.

This is a very strange place Blaine thought to himself. Strange indeed.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss_Sam POV_

Sam picked grumpily at his stupid veggie wrap. _Even the stupid food they serve here is washed up and gay_ he thought bitterly sending another veiled glare at the table to his left where **HE **sat with his stupid perfect preppy hair, and his stupid happy smile.

Sam hated everything about C.C., from its pompous décor to its annoyingly snobby pupils; he resented every little detail of what would become his home for the next year. Sam had been happy in Kentucky. He was raised in a well kept middle class home, he had family that loved and supported him, younger siblings that were still at the age where he was their hero. He had played football and had a wide circle of friends who came from the same background as he had. Sure he had struggled with classes, reading had never been his thing…the letters just seemed to get all jumbled up. This hadn't been that big of a deal though, back at Henue high Sam was a football legend and the teachers just passed him so that he could continue to win games, they had even let him play up. That was how things were suppose to work. Life was simple: family, friends and football.

Well, it had been simple, up until Sam turned 14. Before this point, his 'abilities' had been sporadic and rare. The y really had only appeared twice before his fourteenth birthday. The first time had been that time at his friend's 7th birthday…Timothy's parents had warned them that if they were going to be rambunctious that they would have to go outside to play. It had been May, it was cold and rainy out and the last thing the sugar strung out boys had wanted to do was be kicked outside. Timothy's mother had wisely hidden the Mario kart game. They had been bored and on the cusp of a full out mutiny when Chris (the cool kid, he had light up sneakers) had suggested that they play hide and go seek in the dark (ok so he wasn't that bright, he was the first to be eliminated due to those super cool shoes). While regular hide and go seek was lame and only played by babies and girls, hide and go seek in the DARK was a whole different story.

It came down to Timothy and Sam, Sam was hidden in the laundry chute while Timothy had opted for the crawl space behind the stairs, Sam was determined to win. Timothy had been acting like a real jerk, all high and mighty because 'it was HIS birthday'. Winning would show him, Sam had thought. Then disaster struck. As Sam had gleefully pictured his ultimate triumph his hands had started to glow…yes GLOW as in attack of the aliens glow.

Sam had panicked, the more he panicked and tried to wipe whatever it was off his skin the more the glow had spread. It spread up both of his arms and had started cover his chest. At this point, victory was long forgotten and Sam was hysterical. He had started to fling his arms away from himself as if to send this odd glowing light flying away from him. It was around this time of course that his feet had gotten twisted up in Timothy's mom's dress shirt (which he found out from Timothy later was ruined) and had sent Sam crashing head long into the side of the chute, effectively knocking him out. When he had woke up his hands and arms were back to their original state and when he had told his mom, she had dismissed him and said he had something called a panic attack because he was claustrophobic (which made zero sense to him, he had never been afraid of closets). But his mom wasn't worried so he had dismissed it and thought no more on the incident.

The next time something odd had happened was 2 months after his tenth birthday. He was staying with his Aunt Karen and his cousin Jordon. Normally Sam and Jordon got along swimmingly but when the weather is hot and you have spent a little too long in each other's company tempers become short. It had happened on a day where the thermometer soared over 30 C, aunt Karen's rickety air con unit had chosen the start of the hottest week yet to conk out, and Jordon was just being so damn annoying. Sam was trying to concentrate on his comic (it was the new avenger's one and Sam had waited all summer to get it) and Jordon would not leave him alone. Sam found it hard enough to read the words without his cousin constantly poking him or whinnying "Can we play now, you said one more page, I saw you flip the page….Sammy! you proooomised!"

On the sixth or seventh interruption Sam had lost his temper. He had yelled and called Jordon some not so nice names, and when Jordon had yelled back and also called Sam some not so nice names, Sam had closed his eyes and tries really really hard not to punch his cousin in the face. While he had succeeded and avoided letting his fist meet his cousin's face, something else entirely unexpected had taken place.

Every single one of the light bulbs in the house had turned on, glowed unnaturally bright and promptly shattered. This phenomenon was enough to snap both boys out of their heat induced quarrel and had sent them running for the lake. They had arrived at the conclusion that Aunt Karin's house was haunted: maybe by the guy with frizzy white hair who had invented the light bulb, Albert Stien or something like that. The boys had avoided hanging around the house for the rest of the summer and there was no more problems with exploding lights.

No, it wasn't until after he had turned fourteen that his abilities had presented themselves, full front and center and had effectively ruined Sam's life. The glowing came back, although only when he was happy, the lights started to shatter although only when he was angry and when he became….eh hem….well when he thought a girl was particularly cute his hands became extremely hot. Hot enough to burn. Which when you are a handsy hormonal teenage boy trying to grope your new girlfriend can be a problem. After he had accidently given Trish a second degree burn on her arms his parents had pulled him from his school and started to take him to see specialists.

No one could explain it. That was until his Aunt Sue. Well not really an Aunt some distant second degree relation, twice removed etc to his mother. His Aunt Sue had always terrified him as a child; she was mean and abrasive, quick to insult and even quicker to push defenseless old women down the stairs. But she had saved him when his world started to fall apart. She had told him about supernaturals and powers and even explained a little about some secret war that was going on.

No, she had never told him he was special or meant for great things and yes, she did call him McCauley caulkins imposter or salamander lips (in reference to his rather large lips), but she had been able to explain what was happening to him and he was grateful for that. But then she had demanded that he attend some stupid rich prep school in England, far from his friends and family. She had told him that he was to act as a spy for the Possessor's (he still didn't really get what each side was about, but he owed her) and had directed him to convince as many of his classmates as he could to do the same.

Sam didn't really get most of his peers, but he was friendly and he might even call a few of them friends.

Puck was a bad ass, just sprung from Juvie. He was a little rough around the edges but underneath all of his threats and bullying (he enjoyed dumping soft drinks on certain kids, like that Kurt kid, or a kid named Artie) he wasn't all that bad. Then there was Mike who was shy but seemed pretty cool. And Sam had made friends with Puck's half brother Jake who seemed to be a little more chill then his older brother, not to mention Jake's bestie a sweet amiable kid named Ryder who struggled just as much with the school work as Sam did. Sam had hung out a lot with the guys on the football team and this included Finn Hudson. Sam wasn't too sure about Finn, in all honesty he seemed like kind of a ignorant jack ass but still Sam had his mission so he put up with most of his ignorance. So in all fairness, his peers were bearable. He hated his classes they were much harder than any of the ones back home, and apparently here they didn't just pass you because you were cute or good at sports, which sucked.

But no, it wasn't his peers or even the book work that were to blame for Sam's current foul mood, no his mood was entirely due to the sudden appearance of Blaine Anderson. His Aunt had warned him about Blaine. "Watch out for Baby gap, it's rumored that he possesses the power to influence people….I don't want you to become prey to his sappy good intentions, got it guppy? So until we figure out how to sneak under that charming sunshiney armor steer clear."

His Aunt was a confusing woman; while she had warned him to stay away she had been the one to send him to the office to give the bouncy puppy eyed boy a tour. Sometimes her logic just didn't add up. So Sam had already been leery of the cheerful new kid, and yes he knew he had been rude to the boy but no way in hell was he going to become some powerless puppet trailing longingly after him. No. Way. He had watched from afar as one after another his class mates had practically tripped over themselves to befriend the kid. All Blaine had to do was flash one of his stupidly bright tooth paste commercial smiles at them and they were essentially in his harem. It pissed Sam off.

He had watched Satan storm up to the midget ready to tear him a new one, and the next thing he knew she was kissing his Cheek. No kidding! Kissing his god damn cheek, Santana never kissed anyone's cheek (well besides Brittany's but they had a oddly close and intimate friendship), and yet she had done it. In that moment Sam became convinced of Blaine's evil super powers. The most annoying thing of all was that he was sneaky. He didn't cackle or twist a moustache evilly (not that he had a moustache his skin was remarkably clear and soft looking…wait? What? Okay not the point) he was nice to everyone, essentially a bouncy happy shiny ball of energy. It was beyond annoying.

Thankfully he was not the only one annoyed by this perky newcomer; the idiot Finn apparently also had issues with Blaine. Although judging from the greenish tinge he was emoting Sam suspected it had more to do with the fact that the teachers adored Blaine, the cheerleader's adored Blaine and apparently his current crush (a mean cheerleader by the name of Quinn) adored Blaine. But regardless of the source of animosity Sam was thankful that he had at least one person to hang out with who wasn't going on and on about 'how talented Anderson was, or how nice, or how hot; etc.

Sam pulled himself out of his brooding thoughts back to the present conversation which, oh how shockingly revolved around….yup Blaine.

"I don't get it, what's that Mouskateer got? I mean the way that the girls are hanging off of him…"Finn was grumbling

Puck snorted, playing with his coke eying a annoying pip squeak of a kid named Jacob thoughtfully "aww Moose you jealous of the homo?" he asked

Finn scowled at him crossing his arms defensively "No! I just don't think it's fair for some kid to walk in and act like he's a god, I mean you should have seen Quinn and him in P.E. it was disgusting" he said bitterly.

Sam sighed, of course it was about Quinn, that blond had Finn wrapped around her delicate little pinky. "I don't think you have to worry about them running off into the sunset, from what I've heard he's gay" Sam stated bored with the conversation.

"Oh" Finn replied but didn't look that reassured. All three boys watched the ball of energy bounce over to a small brunette, Sam thought her name might have been Rachel. He knew she was annoyingly opinionated and loud, he tended to do his best to avoid her. "How's he know Rachel?" Finn asked glaring at the pair jealousy evident in his voice.

Surprisingly it was the mohawked teen that answered "Their twins or something," Puck said nonchalantly studying them for a moment before a small smile crept across his face. "One way to mess with Blaine, mess with his sister" he said deviously.

Finn looked at him dumbly "what? What do you mean?"

"Well that Rachel chick has a huge crush on you so play along, use her to get close to him discover his weakness then BAM!" Puck slammed his fist on the table top "you got him, or you could always just man up and go and punch the dude out" he added shrugging. "Alright homo's I'm off to give Jacob a new dew." He said picking up his coke and turning in the direction of the pimply teen.

"Dude, really? Give it a rest already" Sam said wearily. Puck's antics were getting old, fast.

"Where would the fun in that be? Later" Puck smirked and walked away.

God Sam hated this school. Ugh he was next up for Assessment too, life really, really sucked sometimes.

"Hey I got assessment next, I'll see you later" Sam stated to Finn who was regarding Rachel with new interest.

"Huh? Oh yeah later" Finn mumbled not looking away. Sam shook his head. He was not going to think about that annoyingly chipper boy. No he needed to concentrate on passing Assessment. He was NOT going to think about Blaine Anderson. Not for one moment. Shit.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_Arties's POV_

Artie flushed as he felt something, or rather someone press a kiss on his cheek. He may not have been able to see who was doing the actually kissing but he knew it was Tina. The amazing, the beautiful and at this particular moment the very invisible Tina Cowen-Chang (no relation to Mike Chang).

"H-hey Babe" he heard Tina's soft alto voce whisper, then giggle.

"Well who cold this possibly be? Mike is that you?" Artie asked quirking his eye brow. The figure of his current girlfriend appeared in front of him. "Oh you thing you are soo funny" Tina retorted smiling at him. Artie noted that she often lost her stutter when she wasn't paying attention. He had on occasion wondered if she really even had a stutter to start with, though when this thought popped in his head he was always quick to dismiss it. Why would anyone pretend to have a stutter if they didn't? and there was no way he was going to bring up his insane theory and risk pissing of his new girlfriend.

He still couldn't quite believe that she had chosen HIM. Him out of all the other guys in school she no doubt could have dated, but she had decided to date Artie. Artie who was in a wheel chair, Artie who was undeniably a geek, Artie who made fun of his quirks and did white gangster rap to get a laugh. So there was no way he was going to risk pissing her off about anything. At times he was sure that he saw her staring longingly after Mike or recently Blaine, but he decided that it was his own insecurities talking and pushed these concerns to the deepest darkest corners of his mind.

"So, tired of sitting through Assessments yet?" Tina asked walking around behind Artie to push his chair.

"Yeah, I mean it's a real honor and everything that they can use my power in them and all but it's kinda draining" Artie admitted as Tina pushed him back towards the auditorium.

Artie was one of the few students whose 'Assessment' was running all day. Well really his assessment was him assessing everyone else. Part of Assessments was correctly identifying what power each of the students had and how far along they were in developing those powers. Artie's own super power was his ability to determine other supernatural's powers, no matter if they were latent or active. He was therefore assisting in the first part of everyone's Assessment. It was true that it was a big honor since it meant that they trusted his own power enough to let him help but it was exhausting. It took a lot of energy to read someone, especially if that person was defensive or even unaware of their own capabilities. And so far he had only managed to attend English and lunch.

He was rather thankful that he had gone to English, he had debated about skipping, the teachers were affording him a bit of leeway today due to his extra responsibilities, and the thought of grabbing a quick nap had been rather tempting. But if he had skipped he would not have met Blaine, and Artie couldn't put a finger on it but he felt that getting to know and befriend the energetic boy would be beneficial in the long run. Of course he had to be careful to avoid running into Puck.

Puck had been a rather unfortunate thorn in his side since arriving. While the angry mohawked teen had never physically hurt him (apparently he had a thing against injuring cripples, or so he said) he seemed to think dumping cold drinks on Artie didn't qualify as physical trauma. Artie had made friends with Sam earlier in the week and if Sam was around Puck never tried anything. Artie knew if he said something to Sam, the blond would make Puck stop but Artie wasn't about to go crying to someone with his problems. So he had come up with strategy of always hanging out with one or more of the football guys (aka: Mike, Sam, or Ryder) usually if he was with them Puck left him be.

"Alright here we are stud. So my assessment is coming up…." Tina trailed of looking hesitant, worrying her bottom lip.

"Hey, you'll do great, I'll put in a good word for you" Artie reassured her with a wink.

'Awww….honey bear…you'd do that for me?" Tina asked batting her lashes at him.

Artie smiled. "of course, a little sugar?"

Tina laughed and obliged leaning over to place a peck on his lips, "Alright see you soon" and with that she vanished. Artie chuckled; oh that girl did like to use her powers to make an entrance or exit.

He wheeled into the auditorium and took his place in-between Mr. Shue and Coach Sylvester.

"ah good, now that stubbles McCripple pants has joined us we can continue with this pathetic train wreck of losers" Sue stated flipping open the list of students.

"Sue…that is really inapp.." Will scolded frowning at his colleague. Honestly how she was employed as a teacher was beyond him.

"Oh save it man-child with weepy weird hair, NEXT!" she bellowed, making both Will and Artie cringe at the noise.

As Finn Hudson shuffled out onto the stage, Artie took in the tall awkward teen.

"Finn Hudson?" Will read off the sheet in front of him sending a comforting smile towards the sweaty teen.

"Uh….yea" Finn answered, shuffling his feet awkwardly "Do I need like a pencil or something?"

"Right so Frankenteen is present and accounted for, you're up hot wheels do your thing" Sue ignored the question and looked towards Artie.

Artie sighed; he really could do without the nicknames Sue was so fond of bestowing on everyone. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the teen located several feet in front of him. A blind flash of pain hit his brain and then he saw the words etched out in his eyelids, as if they had been scalded into his brain.

"Strength" Artie replied dully. Of all the powers he thought super strength was rather boring.

As Sue and Will started the range of exercises to see just how far along Finn's power was Artie let his mind wander back through the students who had already been assessed. The ones who passed anyway. There was more than a dozen that had been deemed not supernaturally inclined enough to start training and sent home. Still there were quite a few that had made it through, some Artie even knew personally.

Becky had gone first. As the adopted daughter of Sue there was little question that she would be passing. Her ability of Super hearing was quite well developed and Artie had an inkling that this might not be a good thing, what with the heated whispers her and Sue had been sharing before and after the assessment.

Following Becky had been his good friend Ryder. Ryder was a truly sweet kid, perhaps a little naïve but had that innocent puppy look about him that just made you want to root for him. He had the ability to understand, speak, read or decipher any language written or spoken. Which was ironic since when his ability was not turned on he suffered severely from dyslexia. Ryder's ability was there but his biggest obstacle at the moment was finding the self confidence to initiate it. Still Will had convinced Sue to keep him around which she stated she allowed only because of his Bieber hair. (Apparently Coach Sylvester had the Beiber fever).

Kitty, a sarcastic snippy overall bitchy blond cheerleader had been next. She wasn't what Artie would call a friend but underneath her evil exterior Artie thought might be some good. Turns out her power was x-ray vision and aura detection. Apparently Artie had a dark blue aura which Will stated alluded to wisdom, though in all fairness Sue told him it meant he was horribly depressed and about to off himself. Artie chose to go with Will's interpretation on this one.

Satan, or Santana came next and after a rather amusing verbal battle of wits between her and Sue (Sue had called her sweater meat and Boobs the clown, while Santana had called her something relating to aging lotion and a stork) Artie determined that her super power was the ability to secrete and spit acid. Fitting he thought wryly and she let off a tangent of Spanish cuss words over having what she deemed as a lame power.

Jake, Puck's half brother was next. In truth Artie hardly knew the kid. Just knew that he was good friends with Ryder and that he had a quick temper like his brother. He had heard a rumor that he had started dating the new girl Marley at lunch but had not seen any evidence having been secluded to the auditorium most the day. Turns out that miniature Puck had the power of a deflection shield. Useful.

Quinn, the queen of the school was next. There was no doubt Quinn was probably one of the most beautiful girls Artie had ever seen, but there was just something about her that was off setting. Artie thought it wise to keep off her radar. Turns out the queen bee, was able to split herself into two. And okay Artie was only human, he couldn't be blamed that his mind immediately went to the gutter with the thought of TWO Quinn Fabreys.

The Loud, vocal diva Mercedes was next. Artie knew from reputation that she hung out with Kurt and unique and loved to belt out any musical number by a strong black woman, claiming it was her birth right. Her ability of telekinesis was impressive, especially when she started to roll Artie wheel chair and all across the auditorium. Sue seeing a student torment another of course passed her right away.

The concert that was Unique came next. Previously having gone by in life as Wade, she had made her full character transition to Unique the moment she had entered C.C. she was loud and proud. And her power to change her appearance definitely helped her feel more herself. She still had a long way to go in its development, only being able to change hair and eye color at the moment but both teachers were intrigued.

One of the more frightening powers to walk through the door that morning was Marley Rose. She was the other transfer student but until her Assessment Artie had not seen her. Her appearance was deceiving, she was frail, delicate looking, with large Bambi like eyes. Her power was the ability to read minds while touching a person. She could only read whatever that person was thinking at the moment and this had resulted in a rather embarrassing reveal of a Tina centered day dream to both Sue and Will. Artie definitely did not like the idea of someone digging around in his head. He vowed to give the girl a wide berth.

The last student before lunch has been Jacob, a scrawny, weasely, pock marked teen that so far as Artie had been able to decipher lived for humiliating others. His power to manipulate information in the media and papers had Sue's interest and he was quickly passed.

Artie was brought back to the present as Will dismissed Finn, he turned to Sue "I like him I say we keep him around"

"Why? muffin top's power is overrated plus I don't want the school to go bankrupt replacing walls he's walked into" Sue replied.

"Well I am voting that he stays and his power is already well developed so you know that Figgins will back me on this" Will replied stubbornly

"Fine, but the money is coming out of your obviously extensive Crisco budget, you'll have to find something else to style your hair with" Sue retorted. "NexT!"

Sam Evans came in next, and Artie could have sworn he saw a something close to a smile on Sue's face. That was never good. Turned out to be a simple assessment. Sam had the power to control and manipulate light. For some reason both teachers looked excited at this.

Tina followed and passed with flying colors. Artie was sure to put in a good word, but had little doubt that with the power of invisibility that she would not get through.

Brittany was an interesting Assessment. She spent most of her time talking about her cat Lord Tubbington and his unfortunate addiction to cigarettes and roulette. Artie determined that Brittany's power was the ability to predict parts of the future. It was established that this was temperamental and changed often, but both teachers were interested enough to keep her around to test out this power.

Again both teachers had been overly thrilled with Mike's assessment. Artie could not argue Mike's power of performance Art exhibition, aka: the ability for extreme grace, flexibility and precision in his movements was breath taking to behold but he thought the teachers keen interest was a little over the top. Still Mike was a good friend and he was happy he got through.

Not so glad was he that Puck also passed with flying colors. Or should he say flaming colors. And no that is not a lame attempt at a gay joke. Puck was literally flaming. As in on Fire. Which of course was his power. His temper however was going to be an issue with controlling and using this power.

Blaine's sister Rachel was next and she had sung for them. She had an incredible voice and it was determined by Artie that her voice was her weapon. She had the ability to send out sonic wavelengths with her voice and even cause a wind. Her power was still in the very beginning stages but knowing her determination to succeed no one doubted that it would develop quickly. Thus resulting in her pass.

Kurt was the next student in, and Will seemed overly interested in the icy boy. Ice turned out to be appropriate to describe the student. His power turned out to be the ability to turn liquid to solids. He barely had to walk through the door before he was given a pass.

The final pass of the day of course was Blaine. It was a truly fascinating assessment. He watched as he came in smiled at them and literally bounced on the balls of his heels talking about honor, dedication and honesty. While Sue had of course made snide little remarks about this, the level of animosity was just not present. Artie noted even the nicknames she bestowed him lacked their usual malice (Young Orville Redenbacher, and pretty pony). So it was really no surprise to anyone (with the exception of Blaine that is) that his super power was charisma. Apparently his ability caused people to been drawn to him and he gave of pheromones that affected other's mood. This was another rather frightening ability, however for some reason it didn't really seem to bother him that much. Maybe it was because Blaine was such a happy go-lucky guy or if he was to be a skeptic maybe it was the fact he had already been affected by Blaine's superpower. Either way he just couldn't bring himself to worry about it.

2 hours after Blaine had vibrated out of the room and several heartbroken faces later, Will turned to him.

'Well done Artie, you of course passed with flying colors. Well that's a wrap. Welcome to the class of 2011. I have a feeling that this will be one to remember


	3. Friends and Foes

**Thanks to anyone following or favoriting, much appreciated. Sorry for the wait, Wasn't really sure where I was going with the story. this chapter is more of character back-ground etc. Next chapters will get more into plot. **

**Open to ideas adn suggestions, reviews negative or positive would be lovely ;) Hope you enjoy let me know what you think! (ps. please don't hate me for the characters, some lovely glee characters in this story will be quite evil...)**

**This is Puck, Kurt and kitty's POV**

_Puck POV_

Puck didn't feel any particular emotion when the weird bushy haired teacher told him that he had passed. Of course he had passed. He was Puckasaruous after all. No one, I repeat no one messed with Puckasaruous.

Puck dug through his locker (well if you could call it a locker, apparently C.C didn't do the whole metal locker thing, they had opted for smaller wooden cupboards that were just large enough to fit a small knapsack or 4-5 text books in. The school trustees had decided that since all the students were already boarding at the school there was no need for additional lockers to store junk in. Since they could just as easily store it in their dorm rooms. Which Puck thought was quite unfortunate since this meant he could no longer lock his puny and defenseless peers inside them.) Puck looked down at the crumpled class schedule he had received earlier this morning. Great, _Classification and Categorization of Powers_, not what Puck wanted to do at the moment. In fact at that moment the only thing that Puck wanted to do was slam his fist into something or someone…or maybe snog someone, that would be okay too, especially since Quinn had been wearing a really short skirt today.

Now most people thought Puck was an asshole and they would be right. He was a grade A jerk, but he worked hard on this image. Assholes didn't get crapped on; they didn't care about the disappointed and reproachful stares that everyone sent them. They didn't have to deal with the pressure of not becoming just what everyone expected them to be, garbage.

Puck hadn't always been a jerk, there was a time not that long ago that he let himself care about others and had tried to succeed in life. But that was the past. Puck had learned his lesson, he knew better now. Knock others down before they had the chance to knock you down.

The only one he was willing to remove a few walls for was his half brother, Jake. When they had first met he was just as rude and ignorant to the kid as he was to everyone else, but somehow the little bastard had found away under his defenses. Somehow he found himself actually caring about the scrappy teen. Maybe it was the fact that they shared some DNA, how he could see his younger self looking back at him through Jakes dark brown eyes.

Sure besides the eyes and the 'take shit from no one' attitude they really didn't look that much alike. Puck was broad and muscular, his Mohawk screaming defiance and rebellion. Jake was smaller, fit but less bulky, his skin was closer to brown chocolate then white, his wiry black hair cut close to his scalp. But you could tell they were related just from how they stood, both tensed with barely contained rage. This rage no doubt result from their shared father.

Puck had spent little time with his real father, yet it was enough to shape who he was today. The yelling and screaming, the violent alcohol fueled outbursts, the physical blows to his mother and later himself were not memories easily pushed away. A large part of Puck's attitude can be blamed on that man. Puck had learnt from an early age not to trust others, he figured Jake had probably learnt the same. So maybe it was their similar past that bonded the two boys, not that it mattered. What mattered was that they were in fact bonded. The only time Puck felt like he could be his real self, the one who asked Jake if he was okay, or teased him about girls was when he spent time with his brother. The rest of the time he was just angry. Angry at the world, but mainly angry at himself. But neither of these things was why he was angry at the moment. At the moment it was because he had just been rejected. That's right rejected.

Who the hell rejects the Puckasaruous? This was unheard of. The only thing Puck was better at then being angry was being a ladies' man. Puck had quickly made a name for himself since his arrival at C.C. There was a long list of conquests that now hated his guts, those are the breaks though. Puck didn't DO relationships. Despite his reputation for loving and leaving, no one that Puck decided to pursue had turned him down. Yet that is exactly what happened. Twice.

It hadn't started out that way. He had pretty easily convinced Santana to sleep with him. They had found secluded janitor's closet (yeah yeah how cliché but hey why fix something that's not broken?) and he had managed to get both her and his own shirts off when suddenly she had lost it. She started to scream at him in Latin while throwing rolls of TP at his head (ok, so maybe a janitor's closest wasn't the best idea, at least she hadn't grabbed the bottles of bleach yet….crap). But that wasn't even the thing that got him. As previously mentioned he tended to be an ass and break hearts so he was used to getting cleaning supplies among other things chucked at his carefully styled dew, what got him was the tears.

Sure he was used to girls crying but this was different, this was Satan, Satan did not, absolutely did not cry in front of people. He knew right then and there something was definitely wrong. For once he felt himself actually caring what that wrong was. (What? Santana was a bad ass; he felt that they were in some way connected over their mutual bad-assery). But before he could find the words to ask, she had delivered a swift kick to his groin and run out. Definitely not how he had seen this going down.

After that he found himself both confused and frustrated. Heavy on the frustration, they had after all made out for sometime before the whole trying to take his head off with Mr. Clean thing. Well, no matter…he was Puckasaruous (yes, he had given himself this nickname, deal with it), he would simply turn his debonair and seductive person on some other poor unsuspecting girl.

This was a bit of a problem, what with being a man-hoar in a school with a definitive population. This did eventually result in limited selection. Then he saw her, okay so he heard her first, there was after all no mistaking the loud reverberating voice of Rachel Barbra Berry. He had not slept with her yet, and if you could tune her out she could be hot. Sure her nose was a little big, her boobs a little small but really not bad. So he had set his sights on the diva, sure of success…. Annnnd nada. Again. What?

Berry was even worse than Satan had been, she turned him down flat out. Doing so while looking her slightly large nose down at him and scoffing. There had been something about 'lowering her standards, not needing teen pregnancy drama and achieving her dreams ' in there as well, but it was the NO that had registered with Puck. He could not believe it. He was horny and had been turned down twice

Unbelievable. Now he was just angry, angry and looking for someone to take it out on. The slushy he had dumped over Hummel's head had not helped alleviate this anger (although he was pretty sure the ice king, now hated him…ah well add that to the long and ever growing list).

Puck saw his next target. Blaine Anderson. His perfectly styled hair really was just begging to get messed up with… Puck looked down…right Dr. Pepper. Puck stalked down the crowded hall, pushing people out of his way. Ryder was standing in front of the chipper boy gesturing enthusiastically about some stupid movie that had just come out. Puck pushed him roughly out of the way causing him to slam into Mike who was standing to the side.

"Hey! What the he…?" Blaine cried out angrily at seeing his friends rough treatment. Before he could finish he felt an icy cold liquid hit him, imparting instant brain freeze. The cold liquid ran slowly down the back of his neck and pooled at his collar. Puck felt his anger dissipate as he took in the shocked look on the boys face. Blaine's already large golden eyes were the size of dinner plates.

Puck chuckled and started to turn but felt an arm grab his shoulder, spinning him to face his victim. "What the hell is wrong with you? What was that for?" Blaine spat at him, his face red with indignation and anger.

'I felt like it. What are you going to do about it? Cry like a little fag?" Puck spat back folding his arms and sneering. He didn't know why he said that. He didn't actually have any problem with homosexuals, hell his uncle Bernie was gay. It just came out. Maybe it was because the question Blaine asked him was the same one that cycled through his head over and over again. What is wrong with you? What the hell is wrong with you? A constant grating chorus of self doubt and hatred weighing him down.

Puck didn't expect what happened next. He felt something hard hit his jaw, belatedly realizing it was Blaine's fist. He staggered back barely stopping from falling over. Wow, the little guy could pack a punch. He didn't even try to hit back, by the time he realized what had happened it would have come off as weak or desperate.

"DON'T Call me that" Blaine said in a quiet controlled voice, his whole body vibrating with anger instead of joy for once. Puck had definitely hit a nerve. With that the smaller boy spun and left Puck standing in the hall massaging his jaw.

Puck felt something he had worked so hard to suppress churn in his stomach. Guilt. _Shit!_ He thought to himself. He had left then and spent the next few hours hiding out underneath the football bleachers, chain smoking his way through his hidden stash of cigarettes. He had been trying to quit the habit he picked up in Juvie. Really. This only made him feel worse. Finally he decided he should take his own advice that he had so easily doled out to Finn yesterday. Man up.

He would man up. He would go and find Blaine and apologize. Sure most people he tormented didn't get an apology but they never fought back. The pip squeak who was several inches shorter and probably weighed half as much as him, had the guts to punch him. The least he could do was have the guts to say sorry.

Having made this decision, he felt somewhat better. He turned back towards the school and began his search in earnest. It took him a lot longer than he had expected to find Blaine. The fifth person he asked told him that Blaine was in the gym, so that's where Puck headed next. He found Blaine there a sweaty, disheveled mess hitting the punching bag like his life depended on it. Yikes. And Puck thought HE had anger issues. He cleared his throat to announce his presences, it was after all probably not smart to startle the guy when he was attacking the bag like that.

Blaine paused his efforts and looked up, a look of surprise flitting across his face before one of anger replaced it. "What do you want? Come to pour something else on me?" he asked shortly

Puck shuffled uncomfortably trying to force the rare words out. "I- uh, well….I-I wanted to say sorry. I was a dick. I took it out on you. Sorry" the words came tumbling out.

The look of surprise returned to Blaine's face. "Did you just apologize?" he asked looking a little shocked, probably wondering if he had heard Puck right.

"Yeah, don't read too much into it" Puck muttered, last thing he needed was for the gay Cary Grant to think he had a crush on him or something.

Silence hung in the gym, before a small smile cracked through Blaine's mask of anger and he let out a short huff of laughter. "Don't worry stud, not my type….may I ask why out of all the kids you torture on a daily basis I get an apology?" he added looking genuinely curious.

Puck shrugged, "You fought back, that took balls" he answered "you know for such a tiny guy you can really hit"

Blaine smiled then looked more serious "Yeah, well being an out kid in Ohio teaches you to learn to defend yourself" he answered, a dark shadow passing through his eyes before he returned to hitting the bag in front of him.

"Yeah? That's why you chose boxing? You kinda seem like you'd be more of a dancing or fencing type guy…no offense" Puck asked plopping himself down on the bench. Now that he had apologized he felt rather comfortable around the kid, more comfortable then he had been in a while, well other then when he was hanging with Jake.

"Yeah, I do dance and fence but um stuff happened, it left me really angry, boxing turned out to be a good way to get rid of some of that anger…you should try it you know. Might help you with your own anger issues" Blaine stated chancing a glance at the angry teen.

Puck shrugged, feeling exposed. This was not how this was supposed to go down. What was going on today? He felt like he needed to say something to relieve the awkward tension that was weighing down on him. "Uh, I don't really know anything about boxing…" he finally said.

"What's there to know? I am guessing you know how to hit things? I mean totally up to you…but I think you'd enjoy it…anyway if you want to learn you know where to find me" Blaine answered. He stepped back from the bag and grabbed a duffle bag off the floor, turning to head towards the change room.

"think about it" He told Puck before leaving.

Oddly Puck found himself doing just that. Maybe Blaine was right. He knew all the pent up frustration and hate wasn't doing him any favors. Huh….maybe. That Blaine kid didn't seem so bad after all. What could it hurt? Maybe Puck needed someone other than his brother to confide in. Sure he was friends with Finn and Sam, but Finn was a dick and well Sam…he didn't know what was going on with him but he had been distracted and distant lately, so yeah maybe having another bro wouldn't hurt.

Boxing. Puck liked to hit things. Yeah it could work. With that decision made Puck decided while he was in the process of making good choices maybe he would attend some of his afternoon classes. Maybe it wasn't too late to turn over a new leaf. Just maybe.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_Kurt POV_

Kurt felt aggrieved. In fact he felt annoyed and frustrated that he was feeling aggrieved to begin with. This was not how his day was supposed to have panned out. No, lying in bed this morning he had been in a relatively good mood. He had stayed up late last night plotting and perfecting his scheme and had therefore woken up refreshed and ready to unleash havoc.

It was no secret that he had been less than thrilled to be at the preppy school, mainly because it had been his dad's idea to attend. If there was one thing hated more than anything was doing ANYTHING, and I mean anything to please his father. Oh he knew that this was probably childish and petty but he he derived a small amount of satisfaction at thwarting his father's pathetic attempt of affection. From the moment of what was without doubt the worse day of his life, he and his father had been at odds. Kurt was not an emotional child, he did not need or want comfort or reassurance, what he wanted was his mother to not be dead. What he wanted was for those long months that he had watched her wither and waste to a shell of herself to not have happened. What he wanted was to have never heard words such as chemotherapy, and radiation, to know what an oncologist was or the exact side effects of Methotrexate. That is what he wanted, but he had long since learned that life did not always turn out how he wanted. Watching the cold black box being lowered into the permafrost hardened ground 10 years ago had proved that. Watching his father retreat and pull into himself for months after that awful day had proved that. So no, Kurt was not someone who needed to be coddled or comforted, he had grieved without the support of his father then and he sure as hell hadn't needed his guilty attempts at love and affection now.

This was the main reason Kurt had resented being sent to Chandler Collegiate. Well that and he really did not care for the majority of his class mates. In fact for the most part he despised how pathetically teenage stereotyped they were. There was the drug addled, trailer trash dirt bag that was Noah Puckerman . He was so stereotypically angry and aggressive that he had of course immediately singled out the weaker of his classmates and started to torment them. Not that Kurt had any particular empathy towards the weaker, they after all were on the bottom of the food chain and well they had learnt about Darwin after all. No, it wasn't until the bristle headed Neanderthal had dumped the equivalent of a Big Gulp over Kurt's brand new Burberry satchel that he had really come to despise the lumbering teen. Kurt understood the need to bully and squash those that showed faults, but really since when had he fallen in that category? So due to that transgression Noah had been added to Kurt's list of revenge targets.

If there was something that Kurt loved even more then his high top boots, and array of stylish scarves it was getting revenge. While Puck had certainly earned his spot on Kurt's infamous list he was not the only one. Also listed there was Sam Evans. Now Sam Evans was about as opposite of Puck as you could get. He had always been polite, even kind towards Kurt, which considering his evident leading man/quarterback persona was something rare in itself. No it wasn't because he was a bully that Sam had found his way out of Kurt's good grace. It had more to do with the fact that he had rejected him.

Kurt was what you might term as 'predatory gay' although he will stead fast deny this fact if you were to confront him with it. How was it his fault that there were no openly gay students at the school? What was he supposed to do, sit in his dorm room and eat ice cream while watching another rerun of the Bachelor? So no one could fault him for propositioning an evidently straight guy.

Straight his ass…Kurt knew better, there was no way that Sam Evan's hair color was naturally that blond; no Kurt's gaydar had been pinging from the moment he had set eyes on the California blond. Kurt had tried to be subtle at first, hanging around the teen, enquiring about his past and his hobbies (which come on, really? When had Kurt EVER given a crap about someone else's back story?) When that hadn't elicited the wanted response, Kurt had come straight out and asked the teen to go out with him. This had resulted in Sam telling him "gee, he was flattered (again who uses words like gee?) but for one he wasn't gay, and two his hair wasn't dyed'. Kurt knew right there that Sam was lying. For one his hair was most certainly dyed, and if he had lied about that then he had likely lied about being gay, which meant he was turning Kurt down because he wasn't attracted to him.

Kurt did not think rationally when his pride was hurt. So that was the reason that Sam had earned a spot on his list of revenge. There were many other names on the list, for varying level of transgressions which Kurt would eventually get to. At his last school he had had a similar list, mainly filled with the jocks who had tormented him for being queer…they were still missing. It was best not to piss o ff Kurt.

However, all of these negative feelings towards the stately school had been negated with the arrival of one Blaine Anderson. Not only was he openly gay, the boy was gorgeous, with a capital G. Having fresh meat to pursue had gone a long way to improving Kurt's outlook on life. He was going to be wise this time around though. He had known boys like Blaine before, outwardly confidant and shiny but really rather scared and skittish. So he knew that the frontal assault was not the way to get what he wanted. And what he wanted was arm candy, and Blaine Anderson would make lovely arm candy to show off when Kurt eventually took his place at the top of the high school food chain. He had decided in order to achieve this he would have to come at it sideways, and what better way to squirm his way into Blaine's inner circle then becoming besties with his twin sister?

Sure, Rachel was beyond annoying with her loud opinions and overdramatic persona. But she was a diva, and Kurt understood divas so he could tolerate pretending to care whether or not his step brother was secretly pining for her or not. Plus it allowed him plenty of fodder to gossip and laugh about when he got together later with Mercedes and Unique for the daily bitch fests. Really it was priceless that the tiny brunette diva didn't realize just how much the three of them were mocking her.

And so far it had been working just fine. Rachel was clueless, Blaine had acknowledged Kurt's existence and had even invited him (okay so he had invited Rachel and 'her friends' plural) to join him and his annoying little band of groupies for dinner and a jam fest. This jam fest had consisted of Blaine playing guitar and singing (and Kurt could admit being the musical savant he was that Blaine had a delectable voice), with Brittany and the scary Latina accompanying while the thin Asian had danced and in essence goofed around. Sure Kurt would have preferred it to be just Blaine and himself but he was willing to take baby steps.

No the reason he was feeling aggrieved at the moment had more to do with his step brother Finn. Kurt had not always had the best relationship with his step brother. First he had resented him on principle, after all Finn's mother had swooped in and wooed his father, effectively replacing Kurt's dead mother. This fact in itself had placed the Hudson family in the dog house. Kurt had slowly gotten over this fact after the Hummel's had become the Hummel-Hudson's. Then there was the small matter of Kurt's crush on his step brother, coupled with Finn's rather homophobic views on sexuality. After a few rather heated arguments, Kurt's not so subtle propositioning of his now step brother and the fallout that resulted, the boys had eventually managed to start anew. There were not many people Kurt afforded second chances but somehow Finn had garnered one. It was a slow course but eventually they had become friends, more than that even, they had become brothers. For this reason Kurt felt rather annoyed by the fact that Finn was so determined to put a wrench in Kurt's plan to win Blaine. For some bizarre reason his brother had decided to hate the bubbly doe eyed teen and was adamant that he was up to no good. In fact his brother had gone out of his way to be rude and obstinate towards Blaine, and this was not doing Kurt any favors when trying to extract the boy's favor. Kurt had just finished having rather heated words with his step brother and while Finn might be rather dense he was also rather stubborn. Kurt hated losing an argument. Kurt lived under the impression that anytime someone refused to adopt his worldview that they were purposefully defying him. Not something that made him happy.

Never mind that. He would deal with his ass of a brother later, for now he had a meeting with his two girlfriends. Mercedes and Unique would know how to solve this. Next to him they were top notch evil geniuses. With this in mind he pushed his feelings of aggravation aside. Look out world the duplicitous mind that was Kurt Hummel was back.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Kitty POV

Kitty knew that everyone thought that she was a grade A bitch, and well they were right. Kitty in fact worked hard at being hated and drew pleasure from the sneers and whispers that followed her as she sauntered down the ornate halls. It was better to be hated and feared then pitied and mocked. It probably didn't help that her ability permitted her to see what others so wanted to hide. Sure her actually super power was quote/unquote 'x-ray vision', but Kitty had long ago determined that her real super power was her innate ability to sense what others were so desperately trying to hide from the world. She called it her fifth sense; honestly she wasn't sure if it was what led to her other superpower or just something that had resulted because she had super powers. Either way it didn't really matter.

This second super power was what had allowed her to navigate and succeed in the murky waters of high society at such a young age. Kitty had grown up surrounded by lies and half truths from those that were suppose to serve as her role models. She had little doubt that she would have found herself gutted and broken if she had not been able to decipher people's true motives from their words and actions. It was this ability that had allowed her to carve out her own niche with her own sneaky games and deceptions, that had allowed her to become feared and revered in a circle filled with snakes. Her parents were of course the worst offenders. Their lies, told with pretty smiles and delicate prim reprimands were all Kitty knew from them. The delicate little cough from her mother that signaled that she disapproved of whatever action or opinion Kitty had at the time, her father's sharp, contrived smile that masked his disdain and snobbery served as her basis for behavior towards her peers. Perhaps it was the constant subterfuge that Kitty had been raised with that had honed her skills of unmasking others. In the long run it didn't really matter who or what had made kitty the way she was, She was a bitch there wasn't much anyone could do about it.

The one derivative of her superpowers that Kitty was less then stoked about was her ability to see auras. Before arriving at Chandler Collegiate it hadn't been that bad. Ordains had aura's but they were so discrete that they were hardly noticeable, just a faint fuzzy outline that pulsed outside their normal body frames. Supernatural's auras, on the other hand were rather distracting. They were not the discrete hardly their blurred outlines that Kitty was accustomed to seeing when venturing out in to public settings, no they were often bright and glaring, pulsing and alive. It was so distracting at times that it interfered with her ability to read people. It had even caused her to mistakenly misread a situation early in the week and embarrass herself, which was completely unacceptable. Following that little misstep she had vowed to pay closer attention to everyone around her. She had vowed to get a handle on the auras and people around her. If nothing else Kitty was clever, to stay on top you had to understand everyone weakness or strength, knowledge was power.

She did not feel all powerful at the moment however; all in all she had had a bad week. The week had started out just fine, she had been her usual abrasive snitty self, throwing out insults and barbs with ease, watching the others stare at her with a mixture of incredulous, disgust and fear. Just how she liked it. At that point the aura's around her peers were merely annoying, bright but nothing that she could not handle. Things had taken a sharp turn however the day of Assessment, the day that Marley and Blaine had arrived. Kitty will admit that she was the first to underestimate the deviousness of the girl. When Kitty had first seen the diminutive, doe eyed brunette wisp skitter down the hall she had hardly spared her a second glance. At the time Kitty had been too busy trying to work out a way to get into Quinn Fabrey's good graces. At the moment Quinn had somehow managed with what appeared very little effort on her part, to place herself at the top of the food chain. There was no doubt that Quinn Fabrey was a manipulative, two faced goddess and Kitty aspired to be just like her. Quinn somehow managed to come off friendly and sweet on the surface while sending a clear message to anyone clever enough to look a little deeper that there was a much darker and more vindictive side bubbling just under the surface. This dichotomy intrigued Kitty, it could be said that she was the exact opposite of Quinn, abrasive and rude on the surface while actually unsure and meek at her core. The chance to study someone who so successfully achieved fear and respect from her fellow students with a mask of kindness was something that Kitty did not want to pass up. So, yes she had failed to see the girl who would ruin her week.

It wasn't even two hours later that her then boyfriend Jake had sought her out to inform her that 't_hey weren't working. He was confused. It wasn't her it was him. They needed to take a break. He needed to sort things out..bla bla bla. _Sort things out her ass, by lunch there were rumors circulating that Jake and Marley had been seen macking in the auditorium. Kitty was furious. Sure initially she was hurt, and maybe a little mortified, but in the end really there was just anger and furry. A fair amount for sure was directed at her ex boyfriend and his cowardess, but the majority was reserved for the flakey brown haired bimbo that had come in and stole what was hers. No one stole from her, no one. That was the first thing that had ruined her week.

The second thing that had her seriously reconsidering her current strategy occurred because of the first thing. Ok, well it occurred because of the actions Kitty had taken because of the first thing. Her revenge plan. She had decided to concentrate on first getting revenge on Jake, simply because she knew him and knew where to strike to cause the most damage. His brother.

So Kitty had set out with a plan concocted mainly based on the well known fact that Jake's brother, Puck was the school man-whore. What better way to get back at Jake then dating his brother? It made sense in her mind anyway. Unfortunately she had forgotten about his weird little relationship with Santana. This turned out to be a major miscalculation on Kitty's part. Even she knew that you didn't mess with Santana Lopez, her constantly pulsing red aura only served to highlight that fact. As far as Kitty could tell the two hot heads weren't actually dating so she really didn't understand the Latina's territorialism regarding the muscle head, but regardless it was there. So not only had she been on the dumped end of a break-up but she had also managed to earn herself a new enemy. Great. Not to mention the fact that she had had to deal with the headache inducing shiny gold aura that bounced down the hallway, thanks to the other new kid Blaine Anderson. God it was bright….and annoying. Not only was his aura overly bright and migraine inducing, it seemed that everyone's aura who came in contact with him also became that much brighter and head splitting. So yes her week had sucked. Although she had heard a rumor that there was a show down between her second problem (aka Puckhead) and her third irritation, (the shiny new kid) so maybe it wasn't all bad, if Puck managed to knock some brightness out of that gold aura all the better.

She had decided that she needed a distraction from her current problems and what better distraction then working to understand her latest super powered problem? Oh her teachers would be so proud. She resumed studying her peer's names on the list she had just recently started. The list was one that she had noted the changes and influxes of the aura's around her. If they were going to be so damn in her face she might as well better understand their meanings and how they related to the person they encircled.

**Aura's /observations**

**Satan- molten red, pulses when screaming or throwing things. Note to self: avoid at all costs.**

**Hot S- blond hottie's aura off? Sickly yellow green WTF?**

**Puckhead- fire red? Related to ability? Pulses but less then Satan, constant not surging…? Dims around ****Jake ****Ass wipe.**

**Dancing ninja- hot Asian, n****ame?**** Deep green aura. No pulsing. Steady…calming?**

** stunt double- fckn bright shiny gold. Constant pulse, increases when touched or talked too**

**Banshee (hpotters sister?)- bright obnoxious orange. Moves in wave away from body when she opens mouth….aka all the time.**

**Meals on wheels- dark blue, no change. Has creepy ass stare. Note: avoid.**

**Unicorn (her choice of alias, again WTF?)- pink. No surprise there.**

**Hot beiber- possible rebound? Light green. Dim not bright unless interacting with ****Marley**** whore**

**Ass wipe- also red? Note: all evil is red?**

**Ice Barbie- ice blue. Definitely dodgy…note: befriend.**

**Gay face- silver…note: sneaky, keep eye on.**

**Godzilla- brown. Changes to murky near sd. Only one that doesn't brighten….**

**Asian # 2- off white. Translucent with invisibly change. Note: can still see skeleton when invisible using x-ray**

**Beyonce wanna-be- magenta. Shimmers when changing appearance.**

**Female version beyonce wanna be-beige . do not know much about. Continue to watch.**

**Whore- silver blue. Spends lots of time looking in mirrors….weakness?**

**Creepy kid- black. Grade A stalker. Stay away from.**

**Sue equivalent- grey. Not a lot known, seems to know what no one else does?**

Kitty had made a conscious decision to not bother with her teachers auras. Adults were so much easier to predict and manipulate then her peers. Adults always only wanted one thing. Power. This was true for every single adult Kitty had ever known, it was one thing she understood. It was obvious that the teachers were divided, it was even more obvious that they were trying to rally support for their specific ideals and were fighting for more warm bodies to manipulate. What these causes were? It didn't really matter, what mattered was that Kitty was on to them. She knew what to expect out of them, so she had decided to focus on those that she was still trying to figure out. What she would do with this knowledge she hadn't really decided yet. She wasn't able to see the whole picture yet, but soon. Soon she would, and then and only then would she decide what to do. So for now she would watch. For something told her that there was a curve ball coming, and Kitty for one wanted to be ready.


End file.
